poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek. Going to Shrek's world/Meeting Shrek/"All Star" film starts at Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction, where Team McQueen were chilling out *Lightning McQueen: This is the best day ever. *Rita: (slurping coconut with a straw) Yep. *Apple Bloom: True. *Dusty Crophopper: Well, at least, things can't get any worse. Jack, Cal and Pearl came as they jumped onto Rita *Jack: laughs *Rita: I told you guys! I can't play right now! *Fluttershy: Calm down, Little Foxes. *Jack: Awww! *Cal: No fair! *Rita: Shouldn't you be taking a nap? *Pearl: We're not tired. *Jack: Yeah. *Fluttershy: Rita's right. You should get some rest. *Fluttershy (EG): Wouldn't want to make her angry would you? *Jack: Okay. *Cal: Alright. *Pearl: If you say so. *Rita: That's my siblings. *Jack: See ya. Rita's eyes flashed red *Jack: (scared) AAH! (runs off) *Rita: snickers Never gets old. *Hugo: Good job. *Rita: Thank you. *Turbo: Guys! Turbo arrived *Lightning McQueen: What is it? *Turbo: There's a new mission for us. It's in a swamp. *Rarity: A swamp?! *Rarity (EG): Really?! *James: You expect me to go into a stinky, smelly and shudders dirty swamp?! *Lightning McQueen: Just like back at Thunder Hollow Speedway Crazy 8 Demolition Derby Race. *Cruz Ramirez: Good ol' days. *Princess Luna: What if we can get our hoofshoes got muddy? *Rarity (EG): Seriously is that all you ever talk about? *Princess Celestia: Yeah. *Lightning McQueen: Well now's not the time for it. *Applejack: Make sure you put all the swamp boots on. non-vehicle members puts their swamp boots on *Rarity: There. *Rarity (EG): Perfect. *Lightning McQueen: Got mud tires. for Jack, Cal and Pearl, they tried to follow the gang *Jack: Come on! *Cal: Jack, we're gonna be in so much trouble. *Pearl: If Rita spotted us, we're doomed! *Jack: Oh, come on, how hard can staying out of her sight be? Rita stopped them *Rita: Ah-ah-ah, not so fast. *Jack: Aw, come on, sis. *Cal: See? I told you. *Rita: You three are staying here. *Pearl: But Rita... *Rita: No buts. *Cal: Why can't we come? *Rita: Because you're too young to come with us on adventures. *Jack: Aww. *Rita: I'm leaving you in Brad's care. *Pearl: Okay. *Cal: Come on, Jack. *Jack: Fine. his brother and sister *Rita: That's better. *Hugo: Rita. Come on. *Rita: Coming! Shrek's world, he narrates the book *Shrek: (narrating) Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights attempted to free her from this dreadful prison. But none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room in the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. the page out chuckling Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of... McQueen arrives outside *Lightning McQueen: Well, here we are. *Dusty Crophopper: Is the swamp? *Lightning McQueen: Sure. comes out of the outhouse and looks at his home at the swamps *Lightning McQueen: Um, excuse me? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts